Electrode tab structure is closely related to cell performance of a battery. At present, in the electrode tab structure of the prior art, the situation that the welding thickness is too large frequently occurs. However, the too large welding thickness will easily cause too large welding resistance, which influences performance of the electrode tab structure and even the overall battery performance.
Therefore, how to prevent the battery performance from being influenced by the too large welding thickness has become an urgent problem to be solved at present.